


Like We're Made Of Starlight, Starlight

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cute, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>I’m really sorry, promise I’ll make it up this weekend,</em>” Minho voiced through the phone trying to cheer Thomas up.</p><p>“Sure…” Thomas replied unenthusiastically.</p><p>“<em>Alright, I gotta go now, love you, bye!</em>”</p><p>“Bye…”</p><p>With the beeping of the dial tone signaling the end of the phone call, Thomas put down his phone and let out a huge sigh. He was going to spend Valentine’s Day <em>alone</em>.</p><p>or</p><p>Thomas is going to spend his Valentine's Day alone because Minho is working, or so he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like We're Made Of Starlight, Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucianowriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/gifts).



> This is one of the fluffiest fic I've written! Be warned!
> 
> Dedicated to Mary!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Startlight by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, as I have disclaimed multiple times previously.

“ _I’m sorry, babe, but I have to work tonight,_ ” Minho’s static voice emitting through Thomas’s phone.

“B-but,” Thomas bit his lip, “it’s Valentine’s…” disappointment dreaded his voice.

“ _I know, Tommyboy, I know, but you know how my job is like…_ ”

Thomas sighed, “Yeah… I know,” yet he couldn’t stop the wave of sadness washing over him. Minho and Thomas have been going out for half a year, and today was their first Valentine’s Day together, well not physically together it seemed, seeing Minho had to work on a day that was meant to be spent with your other half.

“ _I’m really sorry, promise I’ll make it up this weekend,_ ” Minho voiced through the phone trying to cheer Thomas up.

“Sure…” Thomas replied unenthusiastically.

“ _Alright, I gotta go now, love you, bye!_ ”

“Bye…”

With the beeping of the dial tone signaling the end of the phone call, Thomas put down his phone and let out a huge sigh. He was going to spend Valentine’s Day _alone_.

* * *

“Oh, Tommy, ya’ don’t have to spend today alone, ya’ know?” Newt said as he munched on the crackers while sitting on Thomas’s couch.

Taking a brief glance at the clock, Thomas noticed it was just four hours away till Newt had to leave for his own date with Alby. “What am I supposed to do then?” Thomas asked in an uninterested manner, his head propped up on his arms as he sat upwards in a fetal position. Newt stared blankly at Thomas, he could practically feel the negative aura emitted by Thomas who was usually a cheerful never-stops-talking kind of guy.

Turning his glance back onto the TV that was playing some sort of dystopian movie with a bunch of guys stuck in a maze, Newt suggested, “How ‘bout ya’ join me and ol’ Alby tonight, ay?”

Thomas perked up a bit, “Are you serious?” but then instantly deflated back, “No, no, what am I thinking? Tonight is supposed to be special for you both, you don’t need me interrupting you guys.”

“Nonsense, Tommy, Alby wouldn’t care, that knucklehead could give two shits about ya' being there,” Newt grinned as he swung an arm over Thomas’s shoulders.

“B-but…”

“No ‘but’s, it is decided, you’re joining us tonight,” Newt shook Thomas for good measure.

“Alright…” Thomas let a small smile slip onto his face for the first time that afternoon.

* * *

“Are you sure Alby is fine with this?” Thomas asked for the umpteenth times as they drove towards the date venue.

Once again Newt rolled his eyes, “Yes, Tommy, he’s fine with this, if he dares not to, I’ll castrate him myself.”

Thomas slumped further down the passenger seat, “Okay…” Thomas replied unsurely. He stared out the car’s window, he wondered what Minho was doing right now. He understood that Minho’s job as an accountant tends to have an unstable working schedule, but he couldn’t help but feel bitter because today was supposed to be special for both of them. Rubbing his eyes tiredly with his fists, he sighed again. Newt side-glanced Thomas for a brief moment before focusing back on driving.

Upon arriving at the venue, they both got off the car and walked towards the entrance. “Hey, Tommy?” Newt called out.

“Hmm?”

“You go in first, I wanna wait for Alby.”

“Okie dokey,” Thomas opened the restaurant door.

“Reservation’s under my name Newt!” Newt called after Thomas’s retreating back.

“Alright,” Thomas acknowledged with a wave of his hand as he entered the restaurant.

Thomas approached the reception stand that was near the entrance. The receptionist perked up at the new arrival, “Welcome to Siggy’s Wine-And-Dine, reservation name please?” the receptionist asked politely.

“Uhh… Newt.”

The receptionist looked through the list, suddenly he glanced back at Thomas with a glint in his eyes. “Please follow me to your table,” he requested with a smile.

With a nod, Thomas followed the receptionist, he was brought to secluded corner of the restaurant. Arriving at his table, he noticed that there were only two seats. “Please take a seat,” the receptionist gestured a chair.

As Thomas sat on a chair that was facing the wall, he figured that Newt never actually told Alby about him joining them, so they didn’t prepare an extra seat for him. Thomas really hoped that he wasn’t ruining his friend’s date, and what the hell was with that weird glint in the receptionist’s eyes.

But all could be answered later as he read through the menu.  Thomas was pondering whether he should request for another chair now when he suddenly heard a cough behind him. Turning around to the voice, his eyes widened.

“Minho!”

There his boyfriend was, standing there in a blue button-up shirt and slacks, a small smile on his face directed towards Thomas, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Hi,” Minho greeted, smile widening.

“Minho!” Thomas lunged himself at Minho as he wrapped his arms around Minho’s torso.

“Oh, hey—” Minho had to keep himself steady from the sudden attack from Thomas as he wrapped one arm around the brunette in his embrace while keeping the flowers safe with the other.

“Minho,” Thomas pouted as he stared upwards at Minho from where he was at Minho’s chest, “What, why, how…?” tons of questions went through Thomas’s head like a rampant of rhinos.

A quirk on the side of Minho’s lips could be seen as he chuckled fondly at how cute his boyfriend. “Hey there, Tommyboy…” Minho ruffled Thomas’s unruly hair.

Thomas slowly detached himself from Minho as he tried to compose himself from the excitement at the sight of his boyfriend. “Are these for me?” Thomas eyed the flowers.

“Of course they are,” Minho presented the flowers to Thomas, “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

“Aww! Thank you!” Thomas was so giddy at the turn of events and so many questions needed to be answered as he took hold of the flowers and stole a quick kiss from Minho. “They’re so pretty!” Thomas exclaimed at the bouquet of flowers that was a mix of tulips, daisies and lilies.

Minho chuckled as he took hold Thomas’s waist, “How about we take a seat first?” he directed Thomas back to his seat, before taking the seat on the other side.

“Well, Thomas,” Minho started, “Sorry for lying about my job, I wanted make this a surprise.”

“I’m just glad that you’re here now…” Thomas smiled fondly at Minho who was right here right now with him, “So Newt and Alby…?” Thomas asked.

“Newt and Alby are having their own date elsewhere, I got Newt to bring you here, Alby doesn’t know.”

“That cheeky British bastard,” Thomas laughed for the first time that day, bringing a smile onto the Asian’s face. Thomas sighed fondly, “I love you so much for doing this for me…”

“And I love you too,” suddenly Minho got up from his chair, “come on!” Minho dragged Thomas with him.

“Wait, where are we going?” Thomas held onto the flowers as he let himself be dragged by Minho.

“You seriously think a dinner at a restaurant is gonna cut it for how special today is?” Minho raised an eyebrow, cocky grin on his face.

“Nope.” Thomas smiled brightly as they left the restaurant after waving goodbye at the receptionist who waved back.

* * *

Minho brought Thomas to a field on a cliff overseeing the sunset and the city. Thomas was amazed when he saw a table and two chairs already being set up there. “Minho, what’s this?” he asked.

“This,” Minho gestured the whole field, “is our date spot,” grinning as he spoke.

Looking over at the table, Thomas saw candles being set up in containers to prevent being extinguished by the wind. Cutleries and plates as well as wine glasses were on the table too. And just by the foot of the table there was a basket, presumably a meal Minho has prepared for them. “I love it so much!” Thomas squealed as he pulled Minho into a bear hug.

Minho held onto Thomas by the waist as he chuckled fondly. “I’m glad that you like it,” one hand came up to cup Thomas’s cheek, tilting Thomas’s head into a chaste kiss and they stared into each other’s eyes. “C’mon,” Minho pulled away and slotted their hands together to tug Thomas to the table, with Thomas following willingly with a childish glee.

Minho pulled the chair back slightly, “Take a seat, my love,” he declared dramatically with an over-exaggerated bow. Thomas rolled his eyes playfully and sat down, then Minho went to the other side to take his own seat. Placing the basket on his lap, Minho rummaged through the content, “Guess what are we having?” Minho asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“McDonald’s?” Thomas’s eyes brighten with the guess.

“Voila,” with a raise of his hands, Minho took out boxes of McDonald’s takeaway. Thomas laughed, this was one of the rare moments where they could share their childishness with one another, the moments that reminded Thomas how much he loved Minho.

“Big Mac with extra cheese,” Minho announced, “for you,” placing the box of burger on the plate in front of Thomas. “Bacon Clubhouse Burger, for me,” placing it on his own plate. “French fries as a side course,” Minho continued to announce the food as he showered the plate in the middle of the table with the fries, “and finally Coke for beverage,” he poured the drink into the wine glasses. Thomas’s face was starting to feel sore from how big his smile was, his boyfriend was such a dork, it felt impossible to fell even more in love with him.

“Well?” Minho asked as he raised one eyebrow.

After eying everything on the table, “It’s perfect,” Thomas replied, because it really was.

Minho raised his wine glass, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Thomas took his own glass, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” they clang their glasses together then downed the fizzy liquid, while in the background the sun was setting as the sky turned orange. The two dorks grinned dreamily at each other across the burning flames of the candles, wondering what did they do to deserve each other. Sunlight casted on half of their faces as they took in each other’s profile, the brown in Thomas’s eyes became more prominent while the tan of Minho’s skin seemed golden under the diminishing sunlight. They just sat there staring at each other fondly as the sun slowly descended beyond the hills and the skies started to sparkle with stars.

A loud grumble from Minho’s stomach comically disrupted the scene. Minho smiled apologetically as he presses his palm against his stomach. “Let’s eat,” Thomas spoke.

“Sure!”

They unwrapped their burgers and started taking big bites off it. Thomas took one of the fries, and he hovered it over Minho’s mouth. Grinning, Minho ate the fry off Thomas’s finger, not before licking Thomas’s fingers on purpose. “Minho!” Thomas scolded light-heartedly. Minho barked out laughter of joy as he too took a fry to feed it to Thomas.

The meal was full of laughter and joy as they oversaw the city that was starting to light up, signaling the start of the nightlife. Both of them committing the night into their memories as they kept on sharing loving glances with each other, as if to reassure that what they have was real and they aren’t in a dream.

Minho stood up after they finished the meal. Thomas curiously watched what was his boyfriend doing. Minho tugged a piece of cloth out of the basket. With a flick of his wrists, Minho spread the cloth onto the patch of grass, big enough to accommodate two person.

Eying Thomas with a teasing smile, he sat down on the cloth, “Come,” he patted the spot next to him.

With a wide grin, Thomas moved to sit next to Minho, hips attached together. From their view point, they could easily take in the scenery of the night sky and the lit-up city. Thomas yelped when Minho suddenly threw one arm over his shoulders to tug him closer, making his head rest on Minho’s shoulder.

“Thomas…” Minho called out.

“Yeah?” Thomas shuffled his head to a more comfortable position.

“I’m really, _really_ lucky to have you, you’re so perfect…” Minho breathed out as he turned his head to look directly into Thomas’s eyes.

“Aww… Minho,” Thomas grinned with slight tinted cheeks, he tilted his head forward to slot their lips together in a slow kiss. “I’m so happy… to have you… in my life… too,” Thomas said in between kisses. Minho grinned happily as they rested their forehead against each other, nose touching in an eskimo kiss.

Tugging Thomas down, Minho laid side-by-side with him. “You see the stars in the sky?” Minho pointed.

“Yeah…”

“Count ‘em.”

“Minho, are you okay? They are infinite!” Thomas flailed his arms towards the sky childishly.

“I know… and they represent my love for you,” Minho said in a sappy voice as he propped himself up with one elbow to hover over Thomas.

Thomas barked out a laugh, “Oh my gosh, Minho! That’s so cheesy!”

Minho grinned, then he sighed fondly. Thomas stopped his laughter but the smile was still evident on his face. They stared at each other for a brief moment before their lips sealed together once more. It was a passionate yet slow kiss, trying to show much they love each other in that one kiss, a little bit of desperation in between because they couldn't get enough of each other.

Breaking away with drool connecting their mouths, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Thomas,” Minho whispered against Thomas’s lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Minho,” Thomas grinned wide, one hand came up to stroke Minho’s jaw.

The rest of the night was spent with them cuddling in the middle of field, legs tangled and Thomas’s arm thrown over Minho’s torso as they stared up at the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love a comment by you! Hehe.
> 
> Do find me at Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ThoMeanHoex)!
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
